The Legend of Pokemon: Universes Connected
by Eon Enigma
Summary: This is a Pokémon and Legend of Zelda crossover, more specifically a crossover between my fanfic "True love will never fade" and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Since this story's first fifteen chapters are the same as True love will never fade's first fifteen chapters, and if you have checked those out, you probably should do that first.


**Hello there, I'm finally back. I'm still going to continue True love will never fade (the first fanfic I started) and I'll update it soon. This story's first 15 chapters are shared with True love will fade's first 15 chapters, plus some characters and other things from True love will never fades will be in it as well. Also, instead of using their pokémon to fight, Ash and Serena get some weapons, but not aura based ones. This also contains some skyward sword spoilers. Now let's get to this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or The Legend of Zelda, all rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **In Pallet Town**

We see Ash, Latias, Serena, Luna, Brock, Lucy, Rachel and Marina still in Azalea Town and are currently headed to the Ilex Forest. "Why do I have the strange feeling that some of us will get separated?" Ash asked.

 _"I don't know, it must be your imagination,"_ Latias said to her boyfriend.

"Well, here we are," Serena said as they reached the entrance to the Forest. Ash couldn't shake that feeling still. As a matter of fact, it was even stronger being in front of the Ilex forest. Then Luna sensed something in from of them.

 _"Something's not right. Space and time seem to be shifting around the entrance of the forest as if a hole is going to be formed in the fabric of space and time,"_ Luna said, causing everyone else to get confused.

Suddenly, a portal opened up and sucked Ash, Latias, Pikachu, Serena, and Luna in, making Ash drop all of his pokeballs and Serena drop all her pokeballs except Luna's. Brock, Lucy, Rachel and Marina didn't get sucked in and couldn't believe what they saw. "What... WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" They all said in confusion and fear.

 **Meanwhile in another universe**

We see boy in a green tunic and a girl in a white dress climbing off a gaint statue. On top of the statue was three golden triangles that were touching each other's corners. "So Link, it's been a year since you came back from the past after having defeated Demise, but it feels like some evil will appear again very soon," The girl said to the boy, who's apparently named Link.

"I have that same feelings Zelda, but if evil does appear again soon, who will stop it?" Link said to the girl, now known as Zelda.

"Why you of course, silly," Zelda said, making Link realize he asked a stupid question.

Link then noticed someone who used to pick on him (but not anymore) walk up to him and Zelda. The person was a man who had red hair and seemed to work out a lot. He then handed a sword in a sheath to Zelda. "He is the sword you wanted. I helped Gondo and some creatures called the Picori gather up the materials you were looking for and also helped them forge it. We decided to name it the Picori Blade," the man said to Zelda.

"Thanks Groose, you can go now," Zelda said to the man know as Groose. After Groose left Zelda started to pour some kind of energy into the blade.

"I have blessed the blade with a power to repel evil, but it will take some time for it to do so," Zelda said as she handed link the blade.

 **"You have obtained the Picori Blade! This sword still needs some time to be fully awakened,"** an unknown voice said in Link's head as a music jingle played (anyone who has played skyward sword will get this). Link then put the sword away for now, when suddenly a portal appeared and then...

 _ **"aaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH!"**_ and Ash, Latias, Pikachu, Serena, and Luna had popped out of the portal. Link was about to draw his new blade, but Zelda stopped him. Then the five of them slowly got up. "We're are we?" Ash asked, never having seen the place.

 _"I don't know Ash, I've managed to scan the whole world before the portal appeared and there was no place like this,"_ Latias said in surprise.

"Who are you, what are those creatures, why did one of them talk, and what did she mean by scanning the world and there being no place like this?" Link asked.

"Wait, are you telling me you don't know what pokémon are?" Ash asked Link and Zelda in confusion.

"No, I haven't," Link said just as confused as Ash.

"Is that what those creatures are?" Zelda asked, receiving a glare from the two couples, which she didn't notice.

"Yes, so let us introduced ourselves," Serena said, still having a little disgust from what Zelda called Luna.

"I'll go first," Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner Pikachu."

 _"Aren't you forgetting about someone?"_ Latias asked slyly.

"Of course not. This is Latias, she is my... friend," Ash said nervously, almost calling her his girlfriend, but he didn't, seeing as he doesn't know how these people would react.

 _"I'm a pokemon, and I happen to be named after the kind of pokemon I am,"_ Latias said happily.

"I'm Serena, and she is Luna," Serena said, not calling Luna her girlfriend for the same reasons as Ash.

 _"Yes, and I am a pokemon as well, more specifically, a Gardevoir,"_ Luna said, finishing Serena's sentence.

"I'm Zelda," Zelda said to the gang.

"And I'm Link," Link said, receiving some odd looks. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"That's an odd name," Ash said in response to Link.

After getting to know each other and Ash telling Zelda and Link about Latias and Luna having telepathy, they came to the conclusion that they were from separate universes. "That would explain why you don't know what pokémon are and how we got here," Ash said, not as confused as he was before.

 _"Hey guys, they seem trustworthy, do you think we should tell them our secrets?"_ Serena asked Ash, Latias, and Luna through telepathy, and keeping Zelda and Link from hearing it.

 **"Hmmm... Sure, why not,"** Ash, Latias and Luna said in there heads (which Latias in her mind had also said that Ash said sure as well) so only Serena could hear them.

After some silence, Ash decided to speak up first. "Um, Zelda, Link, can you guys keep a secret?" Ash said nervously.

"Of course, right Link?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, you can trust us," Link said.

"Okay, but promise me you won't freak out, okay?" Ash said, still nervous.

"Okay," both Link and Zelda said.

"Well... Me and Latias are in love," Ash said.

"Yeah, and me and Luna are in love as well," Serena said. Then Ash and Latias started kissing passionately and Serena and Luna did the same.

Both Link and Zelda were very surprised by this, they weren't disgusted, but they definitely found it very unusual. They sat there silent for a few minutes before Latias spoke. _"Um, Hello? Zelda, Link, are you awake?"_ She said, trying to get their attention.

"Oh sorry about that, we just didn't expect that, that's all, although I do find your relationship, um, well, how should I put this... unusual," Zelda said.

"Same here," Link said.

 _"That went better than I expected,"_ Luna said, letting out a sigh afterwards.

"We should try to find out how to get back to our universe, can you help us?" Ash asked Zelda.

"There is a place that might be able to bring you back, but you'll need this map," Zelda said as she handed Ash a map and a compass.

"Since you aren't a good navigator, I'll take those," Serena said, grabbing the map and compass out of Ash's hands. They then started to walk away to their destination.

"Wait, it's dangerous out there, take these with you along with Link," Zelda said as she handed two swords and two shields to Ash and Serena, one of each for each of them. "These swords should be sharp enough to defend you and the shields are the same kind of shield Link has, Hylian Shields, just be careful when you are swinging those swords around," Zelda said, figuring that Ash and Serena need some training with a blade.

"We'll keep that in mind," Ash said.

"Hey Ash, what do you think will find in this world?" Pikachu asked Ash.

"I don't know Pikachu, but we'll find out soon enough," Ash said. Link couldn't help but notice that Pikachu seemed like he couldn't talk, yet Ash understood what he said, but he decided to shrug it off for now, and with that, everyone except Zelda set off on their journey to find the location that could help Ash, Latias, Pikachu, Serena and Luna get back to their universe.

 **So what does everybody think of this so far? Feel free to review. Also, the reason why I named this chapter "The Alternate Path" is because of the split from "True love will never fade."**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
